1. Field of the Invention
The present invention belongs to the fields of agricultural chemistry and animal husbandry, and provides new 1,3-propanediones which have a 3,5-disubstituted phenyl group, and a C.sub.2 -C.sub.4 perfluoroalkyl or C.sub.3 -C.sub.6 perfluorocycloalkyl group, on the carbonyls. The novel compounds are useful in controlling ectoparasites of economic and companion animals.
2. State of the Art
The control of ectoparasites, such as fleas, ticks, biting flies and the like, has long been recognized as an important problem in animal husbandry. The traditional treatments for domestic animals were topically applied insecticides, such as the famous dips for sheep. Indeed, such treatments are still in wide use. However, the more modern thrust of research has been towards compounds which can be administered to the animals, especially orally, and which will control ectoparasite populations by poisoning individual parasites when they ingest the blood of the treated animal.
In the art, Lindberg et al., South African Patent 71/4221, disclose insecticidal activity of 1,3-propanediones having a trifluoromethyl group on one carbonyl, and a substituted phenyl group on the other carbonyl. Ectoparasiticidal use of some of their compounds is disclosed.
Cahoy, Canadian Patent 862,068, shows a group of 1,3-propanediones, having a phenyl or napthyl group on one carbonyl and a perhalomethyl or perhaloethyl group on the other carbonyl. Cahoy shows his compounds to be insecticides but does not refer to treatment of animals.
Clark, U.S. Pat. No. 3,636,214, shows some 1,3-propanediones having an aryl group on one carbonyl, and a trifluoromethyl or other haloalkyl group on the other carbonyl. Clark, however, prefers use of his compounds in the form of copper chelates, and only for the purpose of controlling fungi, especially in the soil.